


На всякий случай

by Hedwig221b



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: Стайлз был прав насчет конца света. Он словно знал, что Дереку будет нужна вещь в память о нем. На всякий случай.





	На всякий случай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [yours was a good heart for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663450) by [stilinskisparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisparkles/pseuds/stilinskisparkles). 



> Также можно прочитать здесь/ The work is also posted here [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6695037)

_3 апреля ~~2013~~ 2015 у нас был секс на раздолбанной автомойке, можно вычеркнуть отпечаток руки на запотевшем окне из списка желаний. НАКОНЕЦ-ТО._

Стайлз записывал все. Лагерь перестал считать дни, календари стали бесполезными, телефоны не ловили сигнал, а время стало измеряться числом выездов за ограду. Топот ног, головы, склоненные над столом, голодные рты — вот что было важно для шерифа и его подчиненных. Какая разница, четверг или вторник?

Однако Стайлзу было просто необходимо запомнить день, записать его. Поэтому Дерек, вернувшись с очередной вылазки, швырнул ему на кровать найденный ежедневник. 

— Чтоб ты перестал делать насечки на кровати, — пояснил он.

Стайлз рассмеялся и, ухмыльнувшись, взглянул на Дерека. Глаза его сияли нежностью и благодарностью.

— Все думают, что они для кое-чего другого.

— Все думают, мы очень выносливые, — ответил Дерек, упав на потрепанный матрас.

Стайлз хмыкнул и легко провел грязными пальцами по его волосам.

— А, может, мы отчаялись и пытаемся успеть до конца света?

— Ты поэтому меня поцеловал в прошлом году?

— Не-а, я бы и так это сделал. Я всегда безнадежен, когда дело касается тебя, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — сухо сказал Дерек и, уткнувшись лицом в живот Стайлза, стал слушать, как тот что-то записывал в журнале. Шелесту бумаги вторило биение его сердца.

— Спасибо за дневник, — позже прошептал Стайлз, лежа нос к носу с Дереком. Тот пожал плечами и медленно провел ладонью вверх по руке Стайлза, которая была все еще влажной от пота из-за тихого — _не дай никому услышать наши тихие и редкие мгновения наедине друг с другом_ — секса этой ночью.

— Кто еще будет писать обо мне.

— Думаешь, я буду расписывать в нем мои идиотские чувства к тебе?

— Я бы не назвал их идиотскими. 

— Тебя никто не спрашивал. 

— О чем ты тогда будешь писать? 

Вздохнув, Стайлз почесал нос, а затем обнял Дерека, притянув его ближе к себе. Они всегда лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на чересчур маленькой кровати.

— Ладно, ладно, буду писать о тебе. Обо всем этом. О нас. 

— На случай, если забудешь?

— Нет, на случай, если… Сам знаешь. На всякий случай.

Дерек кивнул, закрыл глаза и поцеловал его.

_На всякий случай._

Не выходи за ограду, если ты зол. _На всякий случай._

Не отставай. _На всякий случай._

Не теряй из виду единственного человека, ради которого сожжешь весь мир. _На всякий случай._  
  
На случай, если он не вернется.

_19 июля ~~2013~~ 2015 льет как из ведра три дня подряд. В ИЮЛЕ. вот он — конец света. хотя Дерек оч сексуальный в мокрой футболке. Скотт читает это и морщится, ОН НЕ ПОНИМАЕТ МЕНЯ, КАК ТЫ, ДОРОГОЙ ДНЕВНИК._

Дерек хранил дневник в нагрудном кармане куртки рядом с гранатой и охотничьим ножом от Эллисон. На этом ноже было выгравировано: « _К.А., за все, во что мы верим, В.А._ ». Отвратительно иронично, что Дерек носил с собой оружие Арджента для самозащиты. 

Эллисон носила с собой невообразимое количество ножей. Она охотилась вместе с Дереком и никогда не просила рассказать о своих чувствах, как это пытался делать Скотт. Она не притворялась, что не знала о его боли или о том, что Дерека не интересовало ничего, кроме выживания и защиты тех, кто у него остался. Дерек не знал, что будет делать, когда все закончится. У него не было того, ради чего стоит жить, не было семьи, для которой можно построить дом. У него был шанс, у него был свой человек «на всякий случай», но он все потерял. Опять.

Каждую ночь он смотрел на даты годовщин, отмеченные красной ручкой. Костры больше не освещали лицо Стайлза, не привлекали внимание Дерека к месту, где он болтал со Скоттом или своим отцом. Вместо этого шериф сидел, уставившись на пламя, такой же потерянный, как и Дерек. Но Дерек не нес ответственности за город, ему нечем было себя отвлечь, не на чем сконцентрироваться. Он выходил за ограду, убивал, возвращался в лагерь и читал дневник.  
_  
12 октября ~~2013~~ 2015 Дерек поймал кролика и преподнес его мне, будто мы пещерные люди. Как же мне повезло с пещерным человеком, он такой хороший кормилец. Дерек злобно таращится на описани-_

Уже десять лет Дерек не знает жизни без жестокости. Были люди, которые хотели убить его, желали его пролитой крови. Вирус, разрушивший Штаты, лишь сравнял счет между Дереком и остальным человечеством. Им со стаей повезло — у них была хоть какая-то практика попыток выживания. 

Стайлз был метким стрелком и научил Дерека всему, что знал. В ответ Дерек учил его рукопашному бою на лужайке перед участком шерифа. Стайлз жаловался, когда Дерек снимал футболку — называл это «нечестным преимуществом» — хотя сам Дерек нередко лежал поверженным на траве, виной чему были руки Стайлза, а также его длинные ноги и все остальное.

Лидия составляла списки. Она до сих пор делала заметки, отмечала все, что случалось на выездах.

Скотт мечтал о перестройке города и лекарствах.

Мелисса цокала языком и стирала бинты.

_21 октября ~~2013~~ 2015 ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ ПАПЫ. КРИС АРДЖЕНТ ПРИНЕС ВИСКИ. ЛЮБЛЮ КРИСА АРДЖЕНТА. ПОСТРОИЛИ КРЕПОСТЬ ИЗ ПОДУШЕК. Я И ДЕРЕК!!!!! НЕ Я И КРИС АРДЖЕНТ. ВСЕ РАВНО ЛЮБЛЮ КРИСА АРДЖЕНТА. ЛЮБЛЮ ВИСКИ. ЛЮБЛЮ ДЕРека._

— Их становится меньше, — тихо заметила Эллисон, выдернув стрелу из глаза мертвеца. 

Дерек что-то неразборчиво буркнул и пнул еще один труп, чтобы проверить, что он действительно _труп_. Когда он в первый раз нашел мертвеца в серой клетчатой рубашке, как у… Дерек, со слезами на глазах и комком в горле, наплевав на все протоколы, перевернул его лицом вверх голыми руками. Это был не он.

Еще никогда его опасения не подтверждались. Дерек не знал, что хуже — оставаться в неведении или представлять, как…

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— А тебе не кажется, что воздух стал свежее?

Дерек лишь пожал плечами. Воздух для него был часто пропитан запахом смерти — жженым озоном. Дерек больше не принюхивался к ветру — раньше запах Стайлза преследовал его, несмотря на расстояние между ними — сейчас в нем не было ничего бодрящего и свежего, что бы звало его домой, только смерть.

— Пахнет так же, как всегда, — наконец ответил он. 

Эллисон вздохнула и покрутила обручальное кольцо — это был их последний нормальный день. Дерек дважды танцевал со Стайлзом. Он уже собирался рискнуть и задать самый главный вопрос, когда завыли сирены. Дерек помнил лишь как схватил руку Стайлза и как Эллисон сдернула вуаль. 

Они нашли шерифа, и все вместе пошли через город, который сходил с ума. Стайлз со Скоттом начали вспоминать фильмы «Я легенда» и «Обитель зла», а Дерек фыркал над их рассуждениями. Они оказались правы, и Дереку уже тогда стоило понять.

Ему стоило признать, что Стайлз был прав.

Стайлз был прав насчет того, что Дерек хотел его поцеловать.

Стайлз был прав, когда сказал, что, разделяя кровать, они создают свой уголок вдали от дерьмового тлеющего мира. 

Стайлз был прав насчет _конца_ света. Он словно знал, что Дереку будет нужна вещь в память о нем. На всякий случай.

Потому что Дерек не видел его.

На них напали, и Стайлз побежал отвлекать мертвецов. Дерек боролся с дюжиной трупов, а за его спиной плакала и тряслась от страха девочка, которую они нашли. Они выжили лишь благодаря Эллисон, которая метала стрелы во всех _зомби_ подряд, черт бы их побрал. Он поднял взгляд, посмотрел туда, куда должен был бежать Стайлз. Но там никого не было.

Никого.

_13 ноября ~~2013~~ 2015 сказал Дереку, что люблю его в пустом бассейне. мы рылись в мусоре, и Дерек нашел мишку, которого предложил отнести детям в лагере. не смог удержаться. он сначала не понял, потом нахмурился, а потом мы целовались, пока не стемнело. вернулись поздно, и папа был в бешенстве. но это того стоит. я люблю его._

Сверху пронесся вертолет, и Дерек, поморщившись, взглянул на яркое синее небо. 

— Чувак, — выдохнул Скотт. — Что происходит?

— Вертолет летит, — ответил Дерек.

— Спасибо, — фыркнул Скотт и задумчиво почесал бороду. 

Стайлз бы умер со смеху от его бороды. Он бы дразнил Скотта за то, что тот похож на Дерека, а затем дразнил бы Дерека, что он похож на лесоруба. Дерек бы все отдал, чтобы услышать его смех вместо стрекота вертолета. 

Когда из двери вертолета выпала коробка, Скотт крикнул всем ничего не трогать. Все побежали заряжать оружие, а коробка приземлилась на главную площадь лагеря. На шум прибежали шериф и Эллисон.

— Не трогайте, — предупредил Дерек, уверенно шагая к коробке. — Они наверняка думают, что мы заражены…

— Тогда какого черта ты туда идешь?! — заорал шериф. — Дерек!

Дерек открыл коробку. Ему нечего было терять. Это был его самый эгоистичный поступок за три месяца. 

Внутри оказались медикаменты.

Дерек не знал, был он разочарован или нет.

Шериф и Мелисса начали отчитывать его, попутно разгружая коробку.

— Какой же ты дурак, сынок.

— Лучше я, чем вы, — возразил Дерек. — Мне почти тридцать, — по-детски прибавил он.

Мелисса изогнула бровь.

— Что бы стало со Скоттом, если бы ты умер, Дерек? Со всеми нами? Если ты тоже умрешь… — она резко замолчала и опустила взгляд.

Шериф, стоявший рядом с ней, замер. Сердце у Дерека так сильно сжалось, что он не мог дышать.

— Я буду в нашей комнате, — прошептал Дерек и быстро ушел. Ему так хотелось вернуться в теплую кровать к сонному Стайлзу.

В комнате было холодно, подушку Дереку заменила смятая в комок куртка, вместо тех двух, что лежали на кровати. Они до сих пор немного пахли Стайлзом. 

_25 декабря ~~2013~~ 2015 сейчас рождество, я подарил Дереку шарф, который Айзек помог мне связать. он ужаснулся кислотно-фиолетовому цвету (все, что мы нашли), но обрадовался, что любимый человек подарил ему вещь, которую можно носить с собой. ВИДИШЬ, Я ТОЖЕ МОГУ ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ!_

— Дерек, — Лидия вцепилась в его футболку и подняла из-за стола. — Мне нужно твое мнение.

— Можно я закончу завтрак?

— Скажи еще, что тебе нравится эта противная каша.

Дерек угрюмо взглянул на нее, но Лидия, закатив глаза, поманила его пальцем в сторону здания почты, где находился единственный работающий компьютер. Генератор продержится еще год. Дерек уже начал думать, выживет ли он поездку в Лос-Анджелес за еще одним генератором и позволит ли ему шериф поехать, зная, каким он стал в последнее время. 

Опрометчивым, жертвующим собой идиотом. 

Стайлз был бы в ярости. Стайлз бы перевязал его раны и крепко поцеловал бы его в лоб, прежде чем выйти из ванной, громко хлопнув дверью.

Шериф вряд ли будет проявлять такую нежность, чтобы Дереку стало лучше.

Лидия ткнула пальцем в экран.

— Я отмечала зачищенные безопасные места, после ваших с Эллисон рейдов. Делала заметки и… — она нахмурилась и посмотрела на карту. — Я не понимаю.

— Разве не здесь организация медицинского обеспечения? 

— Нет, они находятся западнее. А здесь океан.

— Получается, вся эта территория свободная? Чистая?

— Вполне возможно, — Лидия повернулась к нему. — Я не стала спрашивать при всех, но…

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал туда на разведку.

— Да. Вы со Скоттом постоянно слышите машины и вертолеты, — Лидия поджала губы в попытке скрыть надежду, но ее выдали блестящие глаза. — Дерек, скоро все может закончиться.

Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать, что все _уже_ кончено, по крайней мере, для него.

У его друзей будет шанс начать новую жизнь, что-то построить, что-то сделать, а Дерек… У Дерека не с кем начать новую жизнь.

_3 января ~~2014~~ 2016 сказал Дереку, что он сволочь. напугал до смерти. его укусили. ему чертовски повезло, что он оборотень, иначе бы я сам его прибил. если ты читаешь это через мое плечо, я тебя ненавижу, Дерек Хейл._

Дерек собрал вещи и на рассвете уже готов был ехать. Внезапно сумка Эллисон приземлилась рядом с его вещами.

— Скотт убьет те…

— Скотт тоже едет, — прервал их Скотт.

— Город…

— Справится без меня, — Скотт, однако, смотрел на Эллисон. — Я не собираюсь стоять и смотреть, как ты уезжаешь без меня.

Эллисон перевела взгляд со Скотта на Дерека. Дерек тут же сделал вид, что его жутко интересовали деревья вдали. У него самого однажды был такой разговор.

— Хорошо. Но я сажусь вперед.

Скотт засмеялся. Дерек несколько лет не слышал его смеха. И Эллисон тоже, судя по ее лицу. 

Они ехали тихо и на удивление мирно. Дерек засунул свободную руку в карман и провел пальцем по корешку дневника. Он уже начинал разваливаться.

Иногда они встречали людей, обменивались жвачкой и историями. Бывало, что ночью Дерек чувствовал запах дыма, бывало, что он совсем не спал, а смотрел в небо и ждал. Однажды. Скоро.

— Если что-то со мной случится… — начал было Дерек, когда они подъезжали к месту, которое указала Лидия.

Они ехали уже неделю, оставив за собой сотни километров. Дерек совсем запустил свою бороду, и даже Эллисон, самая чистоплотная из них троих, стала давать слабину.

— Не начинай, — перебил Скотт.

— Это нужно сказать, — как можно мягче настоял Дерек. Он не помнил, как добавить в голос доброты. Ровно год его голос был мягче, а потом… а сейчас уже нет. — Если я умру, скажите шерифу, что в коробке под кроватью лежит кофта Стайлза. Пусть… Пусть возьмет ее.

— Отлично, тогда если я умру…

— Дорогая!

— Если Дерек решил развести драму, то пусть выскажутся все, — Эллисон выразительно на него посмотрела. — Я первая. Если я умру, ты должен рассказать моему отцу, что мы занимались сексом в его машине.

— Господи, — застонал Скотт и стукнулся лбом об окно. — Вы ужасны, оба.

— Ты все равно нас любишь, — поддразнила Эллисон.

Стайлз бы сказал сейчас то же самое, такую же глупость, на что Дерек смог бы только скрипнуть зубами, да согласно фыркнуть. Так он и делал раньше.

Дерек улыбнулся, сглотнул ком в горле и уставился на дорогу.

— Скотт, если ты умрешь, я расскажу твоей маме, как ты угнал мою машину.

— Нет! Все заткнулись! Никто не умрет и… ух-ты… — Скотт внезапно прильнул носом к окну. Дерек с Эллисон резко повернули головы, чтобы проследить за его взглядом.

Впереди была огромная стена. В какую сторону ни посмотри, края видно не было.

— Это оно, — сказал Дерек. — Не зараженное место, о котором говорила Лидия.

— Не удивительно, — выдохнула Эллисон. — Тут карантин.

Возле ворот у конца дороги стоял мужчина.

— Имя? — спросил он, просканировав что-то по глазам Дерека незнакомым прибором.

— Дерек Хейл.

— Пассажиры?

— Скотт и Эллисон МакКол.

— Так-так, — он просканировал глаза Скотта и Эллисон. — Вы здесь были когда-нибудь?

— Нет, послушайте, это…

— Сэр, это Безопасная Зона №4, один из одиннадцати неинфицированных городов западного побережья, — прибор запищал, и мужчина махнул рукой. Ворота с лязгом открылись; охранник, пропустив гостей вперед, вразвалку последовал за ними. — Можете оставить машину в этой секции, возьмите с собой вещи, но оружие придется сдать, — мужчина протянул руку, и Дерек встал, как вкопанный.

— Мы не ищем неприятностей.

— Я тоже, сэр, поэтому вам нужно сдать оружие.

Эллисон отдала ему револьвер, а Дерек и Скотт всем видом старались показать, будто не знали про арбалет, закрепленный на ее спине. Охранник обыскал ее, потом Скотта, а затем настал черед Дерека. Мужчина достал из кармана дневник, который мгновенно развалился. Дерек ударил его кулаком по лицу.

_2 февраля ~~2014~~ 2016 нашел магнитофон с кассетой Боба Сигера!! слушали вместе с Дереком. секс под «Против Ветра» оказался на удивление значительным. Дерек, если ты читаешь, то перестань корчить рожу. ты сам так сказал._

— Это просто недоразумение, — успокаивал Скотт.

Дерек зарычал и почувствовал на затылке что-то тяжелое и холодное, а руку внезапно заломили за спину. Дерек с нетерпением ждал, когда же он это сделает, надеялся, что Скотт не сможет его уговорить, думал о Стайлзе, который, запутавшись в одеяле, падал на Дерека и не давал ему встать, заставлял со смехом упасть обратно на подушки. Он думал о его улыбке, о том, как он смотрел на Дерека, словно что-то значил для него, словно если бы Дерек пропал, Стайлз почувствовал бы его утрату. Словно если бы Дерек умер, он бы скорбел по нему. Словно любил Дерека так, как Дерек любил его — всей душой и сердцем.

У Дерека не осталось души, чтобы ее потерять.

— Нам хватает людей, которым лишь бы подраться, захватить базу…

— Мы здесь не ради этого, — пообещал Скотт. — Мы приехали, чтобы проверить, безопасно здесь или нет, мы сами из похожего лагеря. Нас четыреста человек, у нас шериф — шериф Стилински, Бикон Хиллз.

— Стилински?

— Да-да, — замялся Скотт. — Вы его знаете?

— Нет, — охранник ослабил хватку на руке Дерека и взял рацию. 

Дерек, тяжело дыша, взглянул на Скотта. Эллисон уже медленно заводила руку за спину.

— Эй, позови-ка Стилински, тут кое-кто болтает про шерифа с его фамилией, это его отец, да?

— Шутишь что ли? Йоу, Стилински… твой папаня жив что ли?

— Сукин ты сын, конечно он жив, если бы вы меня отпустили…

— Со сломанной ногой? Далеко идти собрался, осел? Всех мертвых соберешь…

— Пошел нахер, Джонс.

— Тебе помочь спуститься с лестницы или нет?

— Давай уже.

Стоило ему услышать голос, как Дерек вскинул голову. В ушах зазвенело, а во рту все пересохло. Руки безжизненно повисли по бокам.

Охранник начал что-то спрашивать, Скотт шагнул вперед, дверь в стене открылась и…

Не может быть.

_Стайлз._

Стайлз жив.

Скотт закричал и рванулся к нему, Эллисон догнала и со слезами на глазах обняла обоих.

Дерек с трудом поднялся на ноги, боясь, что моргнет, и заветный мираж исчезнет.

Стайлз был на костылях, он порядком исхудал, но глаза, что поймали взгляд Дерека поверх плеча Скотта, были все такие же яркие, они _помнили_ Дерека. Стайлз смотрел на Дерека, будто не жил все эти сто двадцать четыре дня. И Дерек… Дерек, спотыкаясь, сделал шаг к нему навстречу.

— Ты…

Он едва не упал в объятия Стайлза. Стайлз _настоящий_ , из плоти и крови, горячо целовал его лицо, куда только мог достать, крепко обнимая. 

— Да, да, Дерек, прости меня…

Дерек отодвинулся и поцеловал его со всем накопившемся отчаянием. Его руки обхватили лицо Стайлза, а сам Стайлз вцепился в его куртку, отпустив костыли, которые с треском упали на землю. Ничего страшного, Стайлз может держаться за Дерека, ведь Дерек не даст ему упасть, не позволит…

— Прости, прости, я очнулся здесь, я не знал… Я не мог за тобой вернуться.

— Все хорошо, — Дерек уперся лбом о его лоб так сильно, что боль, казалось, проникла в череп, и засмеялся. — Ты жив.

— Да, — Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека и, широко улыбнувшись, провел ими по его щекам. С блестящими глазами Стайлз закусил губу и, задыхаясь, рассмеялся. — Боже, я так тебя люблю. Я никогда не переставал думать… Мне надо было немного подождать…

— Я ждал, — еле слышно произнес Дерек. — Я… Без тебя было очень плохо.

— Оно и видно, — Стайлз снова расхохотался. — Выглядишь дерьмово, — он крепко обнимал Дерека, пока тот целовал его щеки, а потом вновь посмотрел ему в глаза. — Но ты — лучшее, что я когда-либо видел в этой жизни.

_15 августа ~~2014~~ 2016 кажется, все разрешилось, поэтому Дереку придется построить мне дом. _


End file.
